The Maximoff Twins
by Cat2015
Summary: A different take on how the twins meet and join the avengers compared to the film.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Not sure how old they are meant to be in the film, so for this i'm just putting the twins age as 18 years old.**

Pietro's POV

"Wanda...Wanda" I whispered as I placed my hand against the wall separating us "please say something I need to know you are fine" I waited and silence continued to follow, I blurred up to the glass window causing a loud enough bang to make the people outside to flinch.

"What have you done to her, you sick bastards" they continued on with their work like I wasn't there, I smashed into the glass again feeling the pain radiate through my shoulder.

"If you have harmed her I will rip you all apart" I hissed, I felt pathetic it was my job to look after Wanda but I have failed. I could do nothing to stop the pain that ripped our bodies apart as the energy from the scepter ran through our bodies, I couldn't stop the screams I heard through the cell walls as our powers grew and manifested in ways we could not control and worse I couldn't break down the wall which separated us, out of all the pain and suffering we have been put through the last few months was nothing compared to the pain we felt from being apart from each other.

"Tsk Tsk Mr Maximoff how many times do we need to discuss that anger off yours " Strucker grinned as he came to stand in front of the cell.

"What is wrong with her, what did you do to her"

Strucker continued to smirk as he slowly walked up to the cell "you should be proud she had a very impressive training session, it has just...exhausted her out a bit"

I lunge towards the glass again so I was face to face with Strucker but he didn't even blink just carried on looking smug .

"you shouldn't push her, it hurts her" I snarled and Strucker replied with a sigh "you and your sister have been given such amazing gifts. We don't know why the scepter only worked on you two, everybody else we tried it on it just ended...badly, and this makes you and your sister so much more special and with your powers we can enter a new age but before that can happen you two need to reach your full potential, even if it requires a bit of pushing" he grins and I just clench my fists together.

"I suggest you stop with the temper tantrum now and get some rest Mr Maximoff or I will be forced to interfere" and with that he turned on his heel and walked off. I let out a sigh and laid down defeated on the hard cot, knowing that if I carried on running at the walls they will restrain me, like they have done before which they assist is for 'my own safety'. I closed my eyes and remember a time before HYDRA we didn't have the best of lives, we went around trying to get enough work so we could eat, we would drift from sleeping in shop doorways to abandoned houses which have been ruined during the bombings and now housed squatters to sometimes having enough money to rent out a small apartment, until it came back to choosing between a warm bed or food, but it didn't matter where we were sleeping as we always had each other. I was interupted from my thoughts by a loud bang which followed by shouting and gun shots, i shot up and pressed myself against the glass.

"The avengers are here" one of the guards shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint's POV

'On three' I mouthed to Natasha as we waited outside a metal door, we have just evaded a hydra base deep in the woods in Sokovia, Me and Natasha have gone around the back of the base, whilst Steve, Bruce and Thor attacked from the front and Stark was trying to disable their defences from above.

So far the mission has been going well, me and Natasha have managed to take out about 30 guards and a tank, before making our way around the back of the base. "One" I whispered as I drew an arrow, "two" and Nat cocked her gun, "three" and I barge through the door with Natasha following closely behind. Instead of finding a room the door led to a dark staircase which was leading deep underground.

"Great, a creepy staircase" I huffed, I heard Nat laugh behind me.

"We can hold hands, if you're too scared"

"In the movies, the people who go down the dark staircases and usually the people who are killed" I whispered as we descended down the stairs with our weapons drawn.

"Barton, Romanoff report" Steve's voice came through the com.

"The door round the back of the base leads underground, probably some sort of bunker, we're just going down ".

"Okay just stay alert, you don't know what's down there"

We reached the bottom off the staircase, light shone from around the corner and we could hear voices.

"Strucker said to destroy everything" "shouldn't we be getting out off here before they come".

I raised my eyebrows up at Natasha, as she just smirked and nodded towards where the light was coming from. We rounded the corner and there was a large room, which looks like some sort of research lab, weird equipment is scattered everywhere and to the left was a total white, pristine looking room, with an observation window and a table in the middle. Everyone in the room are too frantic to realize we are there, I knodded to Natasha and we both opened fire, managing to take down half the occupants in the room. Five guards ducked around a corner and started shooting at us, I dragged Natasha behind the nearest desk.

"you take the two on your right and I will take the three on my left" I instructed, as we both jumped up from behind the desk and took the five guards down easily. A ecruciating burning sensation went through my shoulder just as the last guard fell, I hissed in pain.

"Are you okay Clint"

"Yep fantastic, now can we just find that stupid scepter, so we can go home"

She wrapped a bandage around my shoulder, I did a quick scan of the room and notice right at the end of the room were too cells.

"umm Nat" and nodded towards the cells

"You think they're empty?"

"dunno, you go and clear that room and I will go and check" we both separated and I made my way to the cells, at first I thought they were empty by the lack of movement but as I got closer I could see a young girl laying unconscious on the bed, her long brown hair sprawled over the pillow. I then looked in the other cell and was met by a cold glare, a boy who looked the same age as the girl, but who has bleach blonde almost white hair, was standing in the far corner, I slung my arrow over my shoulder and raised my hands up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...what's your name?"

The kid didn't respond or make any movement, just carried on with his death glare, I started to speak again but Natasha voice came over the com.

"I found the scepter boys"

"Finalllyyy" Starks voice came through "not saying I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties".

"Guys there's a boy and a girl locked in the cells. The girl is unconscious and the boy haven't talked yet".

"The area is clear now and we're making our way round. Wait until we get there to open the cells we don't know are they hostile or not". Steve said.

Natasha came up behind me carrying a long box, she tilted her head as she inspected inside the cells

"Is she injured" Natasha asked going closer to the cell, I started to walk up towards the cell when a loud bang made both me and Natasha jump, the boy was up against the glass.

"Don't. Touch. Her" he snarled in a strong European accent.

"Oh he talks" I joked but it only made him look even angier, I put my hands up again "Look like I said before, we're not going to hurt you" but he still didn't relax from his defensive stance.

"Okay so I have downloaded all of Hydra's files " Stark said through the coms "and two names which they have tried really hard, but failed really bad at hiding, keeps popping up" I glance at Natasha who was prop up against a desk, still looking at the girl.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff" Stark continued "Twins frommm...Sokovia"

"So they are local, explains the accent" I added,

"All the rest of the files are more securely hidden, I will access them back on the plane. "

Steve and Thor walked in,

"Where's Bruce" Natasha asked spinning around

"He's meeting us back on the plane, he needed some time" Steve explained as he walked up to the cells and glance in them. The boy was still silently observing everyone, his left leg bouncing up and down.

"So what are we going to do about them"


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro POV

The new arrivals were talking to each other in hush voices away from the cells, every so often they would glance back at me. I don`t know much about the avengers, I saw them being talked about on the news after New York was attacked last year, but as soon as Tony Stark appeared on the screen being hailed as soon sort of martyr, a hero, I had to walk away before I smashed the television. The guards and doctors have mentioned them a couple of times, worrying they were getting closer to finding the base.

I try to remain still but the pent up energy from the lack of movement is starting to become unbearable as my leg is starting to bounce faster and faster, but self-control was never one of my fortes.

flashback

 _ **"Pietro, what have I said about fighting?"**_

 _ **"but mama they were being mean to Wanda"**_

 _ **"You need to learn self-control my little angel, anger is an acid that can do more harm to the vessel in which it is stored than to anything on which it is poured".**_

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn`t notice that the group has separated and the man with the shield has walked up to the cell.

"I`m going to open the door now, don`t try anything stupid".

I looked over his shoulder and saw that the women and the man with the arrows, have now got their weapons pointed at me. The man lifted his shield and slammed it down on the control panel next to my cell, as soon as the light on the top of the cell door went out. I took in a deep breath and everything slowed down as I throw open the door and burst out of there with enough speed to send the man flying in the air when I clipped him with my shoulder, I grab the bow of the man and throw it across the room and grabbing the gun of the women hit them both over the head with it, using the momentum from the speed I punch the huge man with the long blonde hair in the face.

Skidding to a stop outside of Wanda`s cell, the loud thuds could be heard as they fell to the ground, smirking I lift the gun up to the control panel and fire a couple of shots. I yank open the door and freeze at the sight of Wanda, lying there lifeless, her skin is pale and clammy. Breathing in a shuddering breath, I gently placed one arm under her legs and the other around her back, I was just about to run when something pierced through my neck, black dots start to cloud my vision, I try to stand up but my legs fall numb and I collapse to the floor and darkness follows.

...

I can hear voices through the darkness but they are muffled almost like they are being heard from under water, I open one eye and is blinded by a bright light, a sharp pain radiate through my head, I try to bring my hands up to touch my head to find they are being stopped by something. Managing to open my heavy eyes, I blink a couple of times to try and clear the blurriness. My vision come around and I realize that I'm handcuffed and strapped to a seat, I jolt forwards but make no impact to the tight restraints.

"How is he awake already? the drug should have him knocked out for a couple more hours".

I looked up and saw the familiar faces of the avengers, with an added of two more people, a man with dark curly hair and STARK, I clenched my jaw and drew my hands into fists and stared at the man responsible for my parents death.

"The files say he developed a fast metabolic system, his body would`ve just burnt through the drug". The curly haired man said whilst flipping through some files. I looked around and saw that I was on some kind of advanced jet, I spotted long brown hair leaking over a table in the far corner of the jet...WANDA, I lurched forwards again trying to build up enough speed to break out of the restraints.

"Calm down, she`s fine" I stopped my struggles and looked up to see the archer coming towards me "We`ve checked her vitals and everything is normal".

The archer sat down a couple of seats away from me.

"You attacked us before we got to the introductions" I looked up and saw that he forehead was now covered with a large plaster.

"I`m Clint, that`s Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Tony and Steve" pointing everybody out individually, a couple of seconds filled with awkward silence followed before he continued.

"And this is supposed to be the part where you introduce yourself to the group"

"You know my name" I sneered remembering my and Wanda`s names were mentioned back in the cells.

"It`s called courtesy"

I snorted and pulled at my restraints again.

"well as interesting as this conversion is" Tony`s voice broke the silence "JARVIS pull up all records on Pietro and Wanda Maximoff" after a few minutes a British voice travels through the jet.

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff 18 years of age, twins born on April the 17th 1997, parents Magda and Afon Maximoff, died on June the 14th 2007" I froze at the name of my parents.

"Pietro and Wanda entered a orphanage following their parents death at the age of 10 and was reported as runaways 10 months later. Only records that follows are police records, Pietro has been arrested 6 times, 3 times for shoplifting, 2 times for assault and 1 time for destroying public property. Wanda has been arrested for shoplifting twice. Last known sighting was a year ago at a rally against the Sokovia government".

Stark was the first one to speak "so HYDRA`s new recruitment drive is picking up street kids".

Steve sighed and sat down on a seat across from me "were you and Wanda the only volunteers, or were there others?".

I remained silence, they kidnap me and Wanda and they expect me just to have a casual chit chat with them.

"You`re going to need to talk to us Pietro, we`re trying to help".

I glanced up at Steve who did look sincere.

Stark voice broke the silence again "didn`t your parents bother teaching you, that it`s rude not to answer people".

All I felt was pure rage and hatred as I lurched forwards and some how I manage to break out of the straps and snapped open the cuffs, and a second later I had Stark slammed against the wall of the jet.

"You do not get to talk about my parents".


	4. UPDATE

Update

I don`t know if people are still interested in this as it has been over year (sorry), but I wasn`t sure where I was going with it (and still not sure) but I am going to give it another shot and I`m already halfway through chapter 5.

This is going to be mainly focused around Pietro because I love the character and wished he didn`t die, also Pietros powers might be a bit more developed then they showed in AOU and more like what they`re like in the comics and X-men.

I think instead of the AOU plot I might go more the civil war plot it just won`t be the same.

Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

with a hand wrapped round his throat Pietro seemed to have Tony up against the wall before anyone could register he was out of the restraints. Blood was slowly dripping down the wall where Tony head had smashed against it. Everyone suddenly jumped into action, Clint and Natasha went for their guns, Bruce backed into the cockpit and before Steve could reach for his shield Thor had bounded across and grabbed Pietro`s upper arm and threw him with force across the jet.

Tony fell to the ground coughing and despite the dizziness Pietro felt he went to get back up but the noise of a gun cocking stopped him and he looked up to see Natasha holding a gun to Wanda's head who was still lying unconscious oblivious to what was happening around her.

"stop!" she ordered "sit down and don`t move" the gun staying firmly against Wanda`s head. Working his jaw Pietro obediently got up slowly and sat down at the nearest seat, eyes staying firmly on the gun to his sisters head. Tony got up from the floor with a grunt and went through one of the cabinets and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and tossed them to Clint.

"Here hopefully these will hold psycho speedy over there"

Clint gave the cuffs a questionable look "aren't these the same cuffs we used on Loki?"

"Yep I replicated them and made a few modifications, and if they can hold a God they should be able to hold"

Clint approached a glaring Pietro "Hands kid." Pietro held out his hands and the cuffs were clicked into place. Natasha clicked the safety back on and moved away from Wanda, Steve gave her a disapproving look.

"What?" she mumbled "I wasn't really going to shoot her."

Steve glanced into the cockpit where Bruce had disappeared into when the fight broke out "Bruce are you alright?."

"Yeah fine" coming out of the cockpit "we`re only 15 minutes away".

Tony flopped down on a seat opposite Pietro, holding a bandage to the back of his head.

"Oh and I`m fine, thanks for the concern. So kid what`s your beef"

Clint laughed "what`s your...beef?"

"Yes beef..problem..grudge, come on kid spill the bean to uncle Tony".

"You`re a murder" Pietro snarled out.

"A murder? kid I carried a nuke through a wormhole and saved the world, I'm practically a hero".

Pietro gave out a sharp laugh "what, you think dressing up and playing hero forgives you for everything you have done. The money you have built your life on is tinted with the blood of innocent people."

A dark look passed Tony`s face "Is this about my weapons? because I don`t do that anymore, I'm making up for the mistakes I made in my past".

Pietro fists clenched tighter together and his mouth pulled into a sneer "And that makes ever better? Do you know what it's like to grow up in a war zone, to see your parents killed in front of you, to see the streets you once played in turned into nothing but a graveyard for the unburied". His accent was getting stronger the more worked up he was getting. "because that TONY STARK is what your..MISTAKES caused" he spat out with such hatred.

Everyone just sat in silence, Tony face was emotionless but you could tell he was affected by the words.

"I.I..didnt" Tony stuttered

Steve stepped forwards hoping to diffuse the growing tension that has built up "Tony just don`t". Tony nodded and got up ignoring the death stare Pietro was giving him "I will get ready for landing" and walked out to the cockpit".

Natasha took Tony`s now absent seat.

"Is that how hydra recruited you, promised you a better life..revenge?"

"it`s not like we had a lot to lose".

Natasha held up hands "I wasn`t judging, I get it".

Steve got up and walked into the cockpit and saw Tony staring blankly out of the window.

"Are you okay"

Tony jumped at the sudden voice and cleared his throat "yeah I think the bleeding has finally stopped".

Steve sighed and sat down next to Tony "I was talking about what the kid said. You know it`s not your fault".

Tony ran a hand down his face "I know, I wasn`t the one to fire the weapons" a couple of minutes of silence followed and Tony turned round "but if I didn`t...If I never designed them-" Steve cut him off "you`re aren't the only person in the world who manufactures weapons, they could of easily got them from elsewhere. You`re are not to blame".

"Tell that to the kid" Tony huffed

"He needs someone to blame Tony, and you`re a face and a name, someone to place all that hatred and anger on. Do you think the cells at the tower will hold them, I read the files and the girls powers are even more volatile than his."

"The hulk couldn`t even bust himself out of those cells, I made them invincible. What are we even going to do with them, going by the boy I don`t think they`re fans."

"Talk to them, they deserve a chance."

"And if they don`t want to listen?"

...


	6. Chapter 5

The Quinjet landed and Steve walked out the cockpit to see Clint had already got Pietro out of the seat and Thor had Wanda over his shoulder, who was in return was getting glared at by Pietro.

Steve turned to Clint as the ramp came down

"Do you know where to take them?"

"Yep" Clint answered, he saw Pietro tense at the question, when they reached the bottom of the ramp Steve stopped and turned his attention to Pietro who was getting more agitated by the minute.

"When your sister wakes up we will talk about what's going to happen next, okay? And in the meantime we will get you something to eat and drink" Pietro didn't answer just stared blankly ahead. "Clint?"

"Yeah I'll sort the punk out, come on kid" pulling Pietro by the arm into the facility, followed by Thor and Natasha who has her hand rested on the gun in her holster. Clint kept an eye on Pietro on the way, and he could see the kid was looking around the facility in awe and seemed to slow down and lean slightly into the sunlight when it was shone through the windows, like he haven't seen the sun for years and judging by his pasty pale skin it was probably true.

Clint turned to Pietro when they reached the kitchen

"Anything particular you want to eat?"

The kid just carried on with the blank look, the kid seemed bipolar one minute he's ready to fight everyone and the next minute he's being quiet and submissive. Clint grabbed a sandwich and two bottles of waters from the fridge.

"So we're back with the petulant silence"

Natasha leaned against the counter "You know silence is an admission of guilt, so what have you got to feel guilty about" Natasha gave him the look which have most people cowering, Clint walked back to Pietro and started to lead him to the door and when he passed Natasha he poked her with one of the water bottles.

"Be nice."

The journey to the cells remained in tense silence, they reached the large grey room with four separate cells lined against the far end wall. As soon as Pietro saw what was in the room he wrenched out of Clint's grip only to fall on the floor in pain. Clint knelt down next to him

"The cuffs are ones Tony made, don't ask me how they work but they produce a electric shock when energy is detected." Thor had already walked ahead and placed Wanda on a bed in one of the cells, Clint felt a pang of guilt for the desperate look Pietro had watching his sister and then he realised this is how they found them, separated from each other in cells. Clint sighed

"If you can behave for the couple of seconds it will take to walk over there, I will put you in the same cell as her."

Pietro eyes shot up and he nodded almost happily, "Clint" Natasha warned him from behind but he ignored her and pulled Pietro up onto his feet and walked him into the cell and placed the sandwich and waters down and walked out.

"Jarvis can you lock the door"

The door clicked shut and Clint turned round to see Natasha giving him a disapproving look.

"What?" He looked and saw that Pietro had knelt down next to the bed and was grasping Wanda's hands in his and placed his head next to hers on the pillow.

"You know what, you shouldn't of put them in the same cell they're going to be harder to-"

Clint cut her off before she could finish, "What control?"

"You're seeing them as kids and not what they are, weapons" Natasha said walking out In the corridor, Clint marching out after her and Thor warily following the two arguing assassins. Clint stopped in front of Natasha,

"Weapons? You out of all people are saying that?"

Natasha stepped forwards "What is that supposed to mean?"

Clint didn't back down "You know exactly what that means. You. Me, we were both in the same position as them at their age. And if I remember correctly I gave you a second chance"

Natasha went to say something but Thor stepped in "Friends we shouldn't be fighting, we should be in celebrations for another victory"

Natasha rolled her eyes are walked off, Clint raised his eyebrows at Thor, shrugged and walked off after her.

...

In the cell Pietro had his cuffed hands in Wanda's, he had his head nestled close to hers, just like they would do as children when the other one couldn't sleep or was scared, they would climb in the each other beds and hold hands. He didn't care at this moment where they were or that they were prisoners, after months of only speaking in each others heads and only seeing each other through glass he was just happy he was finally with his twin. He wasn't sure how long he spent kneeling there, he must of fell asleep at some point because he startled awake when he felt movement.

He shot up "Wanda" please wake up, please wake up "Open your eyes surioară"

Wanda's blinked a couple of times then her eyes rested on Pietro.

"P..Pietro?" reaching up and touching his face like he wasn't real.

A tear slid down Pietro's face and he gave out a strangled laugh "Yes its me, who else would it be"

A couple of seconds passed before Wanda launched herself at Pietro, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, sobbing, they sat there hugging each tightly for a couple of minutes before Wanda pulled away, he reached up to wipe away the tears off her face, when she frowned at his cuffed hands.

"Pietro, what..." she trailed off when she finally took notice of the unusual surroundings.

A look of fear and panic passed on her "Where are we? What happened?"

"It was the avengers, they took over the base, I tried to get us out of there but" he looked down at his hands. Wanda eyes went red she stood up from the bed, red energy swirling in-between her fingers, she walked up to the door and raised her hands and the red energy covered the door.

A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened, Wanda frowned and went to raise her hands again but Pietro launched forwards and grabbed her arm.

"Careful Wanda you've just woken up"

Wanda rubbed a hand down her face and then she froze "the avengers?...so STARK! We're not going to be their prisoners Pietro, especially not that...that monster."

Pietro grabbed Wanda's hand and pulled her over to the bed and sat her down, he placed his arms around her and pulled her close "Shhh it will be alright I promise. We will get out of here, we're are stronger then they are."


End file.
